La carta del recuerdo
by Hermyten
Summary: Neji, esta en casa descansando cuando encuentra la primera carta que le dio Tenten... precioso Nejiten con una carta muy especial.


Un joven de bellos ojos plateados estaba sentado en el porche de la mansión de su familia admirando el bello estanque con nenúfares que tenía a su lado. Aquella tarde no deseaba salir de su casa, ni esa tarde ni ninguna en la que su bella princesa de chonguitos estuviera fuera de la villa. Sabía que estaba segura yendo con su sensei y su compañero Lee, pero jamás podía dejar de pensar en lo preocupado que estaba por ella.

Se levanto de la silla del porche y entro en la casa, que estaba fresca a pesar del calor asfixiante que hacía en Konoha esos días de verano. Subió a su habitación dispuesto a darse una buena ducha refrescante para su cansado y acalorado cuerpo, necesitaba despejar los pensamientos que le llevaban a pensar que la perdería y que nunca más podría besar y acariciar su espalda. Sacudió la cabeza y entro en la ducha, regulo el agua caliente y dejo que el esta callera por todo su cuerpo resbalando desde su cabeza, con su pelo largo y brillante, hasta la punta de sus dedos. Imaginaba a Tenten a su lado, resbalándole el agua de igual manera que al él en ese momento y deseo ser gota para poder pasar por el cuerpo de su amada, ser kimono para poder deslizarse por su suave piel, ser el paisaje que la admiraba… porque no había nada más hermoso que su amada, ni el más bello de los paisajes… no había nada que mereciera mas la pena que admirarla a ella. Salió a su habitación con un toalla a la cintura y mojando todo el suelo con su largo cabello. Se quito la toalla de la cintura al comprobar que estaba solo en su habitación y se empezó a secar el cuerpo. Cuando ya estaba totalmente seco dobló la toalla y la dejo en su cama. Se sentó y volvió a empezar a pensar otra vez en Tenten. Su ventana se abrió por la brisa que entraba de la calle y una carta que estaba encima de su escritorio cayó al suelo. Neji se levanto a coger la carta. Aquella era la primera carta que le había escrito su Tenten cuando los dos descubrieron que el otro también estaba enamorado del uno. Comenzó a releerla como había cada día.

No sé qué me pasa... te echo muchísimo de menos enserio... odio estar tan lejos de ti... odio a muerte cada centímetro que nos separa, incluso cuando estamos juntos el espacio es demasiado grande, me gustaría aprender a teletransportarme y poder estar cada minuto a tu lado... cada punto de mi piel desea sentir la tuya a su lado... hace ya mucho, mucho que el agua no me quita la sed, y que solo tus besos lo consiguen, esos besos que hacen que todo mi ser se revuelva y se retuerza y que me hacen sentir que estoy viva. Recuerdo que una vez te dije que no sabía cómo explicarte lo que sentía por ti, y sigo pensando que ese sentimiento es más grande que cualquier palabra dicha o escrita por el ser humano... ni tan si quiera la palabra amor abarcaría todo el significado de lo que siento por ti. Me valdría la pena cualquier daño que me pudieran hacer con saber que estarás, con oír tu voz, tu risa, sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío, sentir ese olor que hace que me olvide de respirar, y que hace que mi corazón lata más rápido, esa mirada que consigue que todos mis sentidos sean inútiles, porque me descoloca y hace que me sienta como si volviera a ser esa niña que enrojece cuando un chico la mira por primera vez. Hay momentos del día, que pienso como será estar contigo de verdad... como será sentir tu piel y no tu ropa... como será que tus manos me acaricien, como será sentir tu aliento en la nuca y como será perderme en tu cuerpo y volverme loca solo con que me toques... supongo que algún día lo experimentare, no tengo prisa, aunque a veces muestre lo contrario, supongo que cuanto más espere mas especial será después... Si supieras lo que siento cada vez que te abrazo... cada vez que esos centímetros que tanto odio se reducen al tenue tejido de nuestras ropas... si tú supieras...

P.D: Te quiero.

Ya se sabía la carta de memoria, cada vez que la leía, oía la voz de Tenten. Y cada vez que la leía sabía que la amaba mas y mas y que ella le amaba de igual manera… y que jamás amaría a nadie como a su bella maestra de armas.


End file.
